


the death of all things that are seen and unseen

by cumulativeChaos



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Episode 181, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumulativeChaos/pseuds/cumulativeChaos
Summary: “Yeah, but if–if you’re that connected, that dependent, what happens if we actually do manage to–”For both of them, the answer is clear.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	the death of all things that are seen and unseen

**Author's Note:**

> title from Wasteland, Baby! by Hozier
> 
> originally posted on [tumblr](https://cumulativechaos.tumblr.com/post/630787414497148928/yeah-but-ifif-youre-that-connected-that), finally got around to putting it here

For Jon, the answer is clear. If cutting off the Eye—saving the world, turning everything back—means killing him, then so be it. He’s the one responsible for the world ending, after all, and he’s gained immeasurable power from doing so. It’s only right he should suffer, for the sake of humanity.

There’s a renewed sense of purpose in his step, now that they’re out of Mikaele’s oasis. Not only does he feel rejuvenated by the Eye, he feels rejuvenated by his resolve. He’s going to turn the world back. And he’s going to hurt himself to do it.

“Come on, Martin,” he says, slowing in his tracks and reaching his hand out behind him. Martin’s been lagging behind since they’ve left the oasis—that, or Jon’s been speed-walking again. Whatever the case, he smiles when Martin takes his hand. “We’re getting close to the Panopticon. I can feel it.”

The smile Martin gives him is strained. _“Finally_ ,” he says, and Jon laughs in response.

Martin will be fine, of course. Martin is strong, much stronger than Jon once believed. Martin will live to see the world returned to normal, and he’ll be able to live a long, happy life. Maybe he’ll write poetry again. Maybe he’ll fall in love with someone new. It helps, to know that Martin will be okay.

Jon will die, the world will be saved, and Martin will be okay. 

* * *

For Martin, the answer is clear.

If removing the Eye means… means _killing_ Jon, then…

Then the world is doomed.

Martin’s always thought of himself as a caring individual. He believes in the inherent goodness of humanity, in the value of life and human experiences. He believes in doing things for the greater good of humanity. Or, at least, he thought he did.

Martin knows he has a selfish streak, but the realization that he would doom the world to save one man isn’t as surprising as he may have once guessed. As he watches Jon pick his way through a field of bones, all Martin can think is, _I would do anything for him._

“Come on, Martin,” Jon says, reaching a hand towards him. Martin takes it without question. “We’re getting close to the Panopticon. I can feel it.”

Martin responds with a smile. _"Finally_ ,” he says, but it is not what he thinks. Instead, as Jon laughs, Martin’s thoughts are a mantra of, _I won’t let him go._


End file.
